Where a Titan falls an outcasts will rises
by flamthower500
Summary: short story made from the teen titans go episode 'You're Fired' taking a bit of a different turn
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I just saw the titans go episode 'You're Fired!' and thought, "wow…that was really messed up how they did beastboy, I mean yea he messed up but to just kick him off with no warning at all. I thought they were like family but I guess not…wow." So I made this little short story for that very episode, I hope you like it **

**WARNING: if you haven't seen the episode then this story maybe very hard to follow**

* * *

[Start off in the episode where beastboy talking to cyborg at lunch, watchYou're Fired! If lost]

"When she turns into animals she not green so we can use her powers in a lot more ways than we ever could with you, to be frank I never realized what a drag you were on the team until now" cyborg said with a smirking face, beastboy eyes went wide and his ears dropped sadly.

"So…if I'm reading you correctly, your saying that I was useless to the team and you guys are better off without me" he said looking down while playing with his fingers "now you understand what I'm saying" cyborg said with a happy face "can you pass the fries" beastboy handed cyborg the fries as he thought about what he said

"_Wow…so they can just replace me just like that…I thought we were friends"_ he then looked up at cyborg _"…I thought we were best friends"_ he then wiped away a stray tear and stood up "ah cy, can you get this one I really gotta go."

"No problem beasty, where you headed" he happily asked pulling out some money "just…to do some thinking" beastboy said rubbing the back of his head "HaHaHa oh that a good one beasty but seriously where ya headed?" beastboy's only reply was turning his back to the mental man "oh…okay…see ya later beasty bud"

Beastboy didn't look back "yea…maybe" he then looked up to the sky "goodbye cyborg, have fun with your friends" beastboy then took off in the form of a green bird as cyborg was left wandering if he said something wrong

** X./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/././.X**

Beastboy kept flying until he was on the very edge of the city and landed on the tallest building around there, he turned back to normal and sat down to think about all that when down in the last few days. _"You have forgotten what being a hero is all about" _he heard robin voice in his head he then pulled out the pink slip he got and reread it 'YOU ARE FIRED, for being terrible' it was just a few words but he reread it over and over as tears started to form in his eyes

"…maybe I'm not meant to be a hero" he said as he wiped away the tears "maybe I'm just not good enough to be" he sat there for what felt like forever thinking about not being good enough and how he wasn't a REAL hero until a new thought hit him "where do I go now?" he looked up to the sky like it was going to give him the answers "what can I do now…now im just…an outcast"

Just as he felt lower than he ever felt in his life he heard a scream "huh, what?" he looked around and saw just a few blocks away as Plasmus was eating what looked like a tipped over trunk of toxic waste and making a mess of the place "oh dude come on not him not now" Beastboy looked back to the far off titans tower "man, the guys will never get here before Plasmus wrecks the place"

Beastboy looked worried "oh man oh man, okay calm down beasty so Plasmus is having a snack and messing up the place a bit" he said trying to calm down "as long as no one is in danger-" he was cut off by another scream, he looked back to see a little girl not too far off from Plasmus "**SERIOUSLY!**" Plasmus also seemed to notice the scared child not too far off and got a sick smile to his face

"No-no-no-no-no, AHHHHH where are the titans" he said looking in the distance but not seeing anything "what do I do, I can't save her I'm not a hero anymore" he looked back as Plasmus slowly moved toward the frightened girl "an-and even if I was what do I turn into a T-rex no, an eagle no, a sloth? AHHHH this is why I was fried" he said hitting his head

Plasmus was getting closer to the girl as she was backed into a building holding tightly to the doll in her hands. Goo was about to drip on her face as Plasmus was mere seconds from the scared girl; she let out one more loud fright filled scream.

Just then a green rhino was seen hitting Plasmus full force and knocking him away, the rhino then turned to a dog to shake the goo off it face. "Ewwwww that was so gross" beastboy said turning back to normal, he then turned to the scared wide eye girl "you okay?" she shook her head yes "good then lets-"

Plasmus rose quickly and let out a bloody yowl; beastboy's ears dropped again as he saw the still standing bad guy "…okay girl get out of here now!" he watched as the little girl was already on her knees but she quickly fell as she rubbed her red leg "and you can't run" he looked back to Plasmus "because that be too easy"

Plasmus took long steps as he ran back at the two, beastboy thought fast and grabbed the girl as he turned into a horse. Plasmus was right on his tail as he run away with little girl on back, the little girl was breathing fast and looking back with fear and beastboy could tell this was all just getting worse. "Little girl, what's your name" the girl looked back to beastboy "…Sam"

"Sam huh? Is that short for anything like Samantha" the little girl shook her head "no, just Sam" beastboy smiled as the girls fast breathing stopped "okay Sam, I want you to know everything goanna be alright" Sam shook he head in understanding and was about to look back at Plasmus "AND!" beastboy said stopping her mid head swing "we're gotta be so alright that I thought we play a game called…Nighttime yea the game where you close your eyes and pretend it's night till I say 'morning' "

The girl shook her head again and closed her eyes as her hold on beastboy tighten _"alright good"_ he thought _"just gotta keep this up"_ he thought running toward titans tower _"we'll meet up soon and then the guy can-" _beastboy was cut off again as goo quickly flew over his head and blocked the road ahead _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Beastboy made a quick turn down another street as Plasmus was quick to catching up _"now it'll take them even longer to get here"_ beastboy looked back to the charging Plasmus "and I don't think I'll last that long" Plasmus shot out some more goo at beastboy, beastboy quickly turn into a cheetah to avoid the shots. As beastboy ran his cheetah form was fast to tire as the weight of the girl on his back took its toll

"Can't slowdown can't slowdown" he said still pushing it "mister hero, is it morning yet" Sam asked with her eyes still close "hah-hah not yet sweetie but soon I prom-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" beastboy was knocked into the air by Plasmus massive hand. He turned in midair and transformed into a panda catching the little girl in a soft panda hug and landing on his butt. He turned back to normal while still holding the now shaking girl in his arms "it-it's okay Sam just a bit of bumpy road is all" the girl was still shaking but stopped as she flexed her hands "dolly?"

Beastboy looked confused until he looked back up to Plasmus to see the doll just a few steps away from it "mister hero, where's dolly?" beast looked to the little girl then to the doll then Plasmus. _"I can't get to it in time, it be suicide, all the guys couldn't stop this thing what can I do alone", _"mister hero?" the girl said wearily with tears about to spill over, beastboy grip on the girl tighten as he raised his head to glare at Plasmus.

"Hey Sam have you ever flown before" she shook her head no "have you ever been to sea world" she shook her head yes "what's the biggest animal there" he asked putting her back on his back "w-whale" she said holding on tight "good girl, have you ever wanted to ride on a whales back" she shook her head yes again

"ok good…I want you to hold on tight ok, things are about to get really weird, but I promise morning will come and you'll see dolly again ok?" she shook her head yes again and held on for dear life. Beastboy kept glaring at Plasmus, making Plasmus stop in his tracks. Plasmus know that look, that look meant it was about to be a face off, Plasmus sick smile came back as he stood ready for the attack.

Beastboy got into a ready running stands still locking eyes with Plasmus, his legs raised like he was about to charge. Now both fighters were just waiting for the signal that would set it all off, the force of it all could be felt in the air around. They kept standing there waiting as time slowly matched by and the wind blow. The wind kept blowing as strains of beastboy hair blow with it, and as the wind died so did his blowing hair.

As the wind finally stopped, beastboy's eyes went wide as he charged at Plasmus, Plasmus in turn let out another yowl. Beastboy was making good speed as he then turned into a large bird and picked up more speed. Plasmus started to pound his chest like he wanted to see beastboy attack hit, _"this is gonna be close"_ was beastboy's only thought as he neared the monster

Just as beastboy was inches away from Plasmus chest he made a swift turn skyward as his talons barely slashed against Plasmus chest. Plasmus glared up as beastboy kept gaining more and more air, with the girl still holding tight to his back. Just as he was almost out of eye-shot he stopped and looked down at Plasmus. Beastboy smirked down at the confused Plasmus as he transformed again, into something big.

Plasmus kept glaring up at the small green dot in the air but the small dot got bigger and was getter even bigger by the second. Plasmus angry face then turned to one of fear as he saw a whale coming in for a body slam.

_**X./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/././.X**_

Sam sat there in what felt like mud for a few minutes, still shaken up from all that crazy moving, she was sure if she saw it all she have pee her pants "mister hero…is it-" she stopped as she felt a finger hit her nose "morning" the girl slowly opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw

Everything was cover in goo but her, even her green hero but all he did was smile a big smile at her. "You're a brave girl" he said still smiling "don't you think?" he then then pulled out "dolly"

To say the girl was happy was an understatement, she jumpped into beastboy goo cover chest and hugged her doll "Dolly" she then wrapped her hands around beastboy "oh thank you thank you thank you mister hero" beastboy rubbed the back of his head laughing "no problem Sam, but I'm not really a hero"

Sam let him go and smiled up at him "what do you mean you saved me and dolly" she said holding up said doll "and you're a titan" beastboy looked away at that comment "not anymore…I was fired for not being a good hero" his ears dropped as he thought back "I'm no hero, not anymore"

"WHAT!" the little girl said mad "but you are a hero, a great hero" beastboy still just kept looking down "but I'm not a titan and-", "you're a hero" she said now hitting him in the chest with her small fist "and if titans just give you up then there bad friends"

Beastboy couldn't help but smile looking at the cute girls pouting face "you think huh?" the girl shook her head yes and crossed her arms still pouting. Just as beastboy was going to say something else he heard a faint sound 'I think the mess leads this way, Titans go', "Crap"

The titans soon came around the corner to see the mess of the battle field "What's this?" starfire asked looking around "it looks like Plasmus cover city to me" raven said in a monotone voice "but what's strong enough to do this to Plasmus" cyborg asked confused "I don't know but we better get this cleaned up before Plasmus wakes up and pulls himself together" robin said

The group all moaned in disagreement "mister hero, who's that?" the little girl whispered from her and beastboy hiding spot "the titans" beastboy whispered back "not them, her" she said pointed to Jayna "…my replacement" the little girl started to pout again and beastboy had to hold back a laugh to not get noticed

"why don't I get you home, your parents must be worried and you could use a bath" Sam started to giggle "you need one more" beastboy picked her up and put her on his shoulders "naw, I took one this mouth already" this just made the girl giggle more

_**X./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/././.X**_

"Oh my god, Sam I'm so happy you're alright" the girl's mom said as she and her husband hugged their daughter "never scare us like that again" her dad said with joy filled tears "I'm okay, thanks to my hero" both parents looked up to see beastboy standing there "wait…I know you, your that X titan" beastboy rubbed his head sad "yeah, that's me"

The guy stood up and wiped his eyes as he walked over to beastboy "well I'm glad you're not an X hero" he then held out his hand "thank you". Beastboy looked at the hand then the man and smiled as he shook his hand "thanks, I needed that"

"The titans maybe too stupid to see the hero in you but I'm not so blind" he said fixing his glasses "there's greatness in you boy you just have to find it, like you did today" beastboy smile grow even bigger "yeah, I think your right"

Beastboy let go of the man's hand "and I am gonna find it again but it's not gonna be easy" the man looked back to his wife and Sam "you know we have an extra room, if you need a place to stay while you look" she said wiping away her own tears with a smile "Thanks, but I'm not gonna stay" beastboy looked back to titans tower in the distance "I need some space right"

"What?" the little girl said surprised with a sad look in her eyes "Well at least let us treat you to a meal and bath, I'm guessing you need both" beastboy turned back to the family with a warm smile, he really couldn't remember the last time he felt so good

"You guys did enough for me" beastboy said backing up "because you gave me something back; you gave me the power to believe in me again"

"Will we ever see you again?" the little girl asked sadly with a tear coming down her face, beastboy fought back tears of his own at that moment. Beastboy pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down "I don't have my communicator from the titans anymore, but cyborg did make me a nice cell to get in touch with me before I left"

Beastboy folded the paper up and throw it to the little girl "if there ever problems the titans can't fix, see if I can ok" Sam held the paper tightly and smiled wiping away the tears. Beastboy turned his back to the family but looked back "just remember" he said with a smile "where a titan falls, an outcast rises" with that he transformed and took to the sky.

* * *

**Not my best chapter but it works for a start, I'll try my best to make the next one better**

**Chapter 1 of 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here the next chapter in this short story, sorry it took so long had three full plates of things that wouldn't stay down. Just a two quick warning is a teen titans go fanfic so it will be a bit weird and 2.I thought people would just know the character from the old show if I brought them in so if ya don't tell me **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

[3 ½ months later]

"I'm telling you cyborg is the coolest titan" a little boy said from his bus seat holding up a toy of said titan "he has so much cool tech and fires a blast from his arms" he then pressed a button on the toy's back as it arm turned into a cannon and started flashing blue

"No way" another little boy that was missing one of his front teeth said next to him "robin is, he the leader and knows all those fancy moves" he said holding up his toy "and he worked with Batman" he pushed the toy right in his other boy's face "BATMAN!"

"…can you believe those boys" a red haired girl a few seats ahead said watching the boy argue "it obvious that starfire is the best" she turned back to her brown and black haired friends "she the strongest, sweetest, most prettiest of all the titans I'm surprised they don't make her leader."

"…I'll give you that's she strong but if anyone deserves to be leader its raven" the black haired girl said in an 'I don't care' voice "she obviously the mature one and the voice of reason among those hot-headed teens" she said moving her bangs out of her eyes just for them to fall back into place

"Oh please you're just saying that cause you got that whole little miss skeleton emo act going on" the red head said with a smirk "and you just like the sugar coated alien because you find out her favorite color is pink" the other one said back "PINK IS AWSOME"

The two friends started to argue as the brown haired girl sat between with an annoyed look "…I swear it's like clockwork with you two" she said rubbing her throbbing forehead "why are you guys' even friends again?"

"Cause we are, it's how it's been and will always be" they both said like it was common knowledge "of course" she said hearing that same line like always "…can we at least agree that the girls rule on the titans" both girls looked at each other then gave smiling silent agreement

"Oh sure the girls rule" a boy popping up from the seat behind them said "that's why they made robin the leader" he said with a smirk "face it ladies, the boys rule that team, cause guys are always better"

The three girls glared at the boy till the brown haired one smirked "you mean like Zan" anyone could see the chill go up the boy's spine at that name "he was to cool to be a titan like his sister…what is his job again" the boy shook out of his shock and started waving his hands

"No-no-no that so doesn't count his sister turns into awesome animal, all his power does is turn him into a puddle" while the kids in front kept arguing about the titans, farther in the back of the bus a girl smirked

"Another teen titan's debate" she said shaking her head "that's what happens when you live in a city with super teens" she then turned back in her seat "what do you think Sam?"

Sam looked up from her book "huh…oh yeah teen titans there ok I guess" the girl face dropped at that reply "…what" the girl just crossed her arms "…What Tina"

"so you don't care about all this titan talk at all" Sam shook her head then turned back to her book "…oh really" she then quickly unzipped Sam bag and reached inside "what do you think, beastboy" she said pulling out a beastboy doll, Sam face quickly went red "GIVE ME THAT!"

Tina held her friend back with one arm and held the doll up with the other "I seem to remember you talking about how cool this 'X' titan was all summer" Tina then turned to the beastboy doll "what do you think beastboy, think Sam just mad you're not in any of the titans talks" Tina just laughed as Sam struggled harder

Then out of nowhere the doll was snatched from Tina's hands "huh?" Tina said flexing her fingers for the doll "a beastboy toy?" both girls looked back to see a boy there age holding the doll "give it wade" Tina said holing out her hand

Wade looked at the toy in his hand then at the two girls in front of him "a beastboy? What did the store run out of robins?" he said tossing the toy back and forth, Sam quickly grabbed the toy from wade in mid toss "…you know my uncle runs a toy store, I could get ya a real super hero if ya want"

Sam put the toy back in her bag and started to pout "come on Sam we just playing" Tina said with an apologetic smile "why do you even think he's cool" wade asked still confused "he was kicked off the titans for sucking"

"I have my reasons" Sam said turning her back to them "and you'll see he doesn't suck, the titans just didn't get him is all" wade and Tina looked at each other then back to Sam "…do you know something Sam?" Sam froze as her and started to sweat "well I…you see I…well"

***CRASH***

Everyone looked to the middle of the bus where a hole was formed in the roof "ohhh that was being most painful" the smoke started to clear as everyone favorite orange skinned alien hero could be seen "STARFIRE!" the redhead from early said with stars in her eyes

Starfire looked around her to see kids all around "oh I am most sorry for doing the dropping in but-" before starfire could finish she was hit by everyone's favorite emo half-demon "Raven" the black hair girl said wide eyed

"…ow" raven said as she floated up "no time starfire we got trouble to deal with" raven said in her monotone voice and flew off with starfire right behind. The kids on the bus looked at each other confused until the bus started to shake

"What now?" the bus driver complained "you think those heroes could save the day without messing…everything…up?" he stopped as the bus was slowly lifted into the air as a giant eye looked in from the side "…ah-oh"

** X./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/././.X**

"HAHAHAHAHA you pathetic heroes are no match for my mutant cyborgs" a crazy looking man with white hair standing up and a robotic left eye wearing a lab coat said. "I must thank you again gizmo for the most generous invite" he said on top of an over turned car with gizmo sitting next to him.

"No prob doc, after I heard about your ultimate army and needing something to test it on I thought of the perfect group of heroes" gizmo said with a smirk "I got to give ya credit on these robot creatures" "mutant cyborgs" the man corrected

"yeah-yeah they're still pretty cool" rampaging all over the city were creature that looked like they came right out of Frankenstein head. Some were big four-arm beast with metal heads and drooling mouths, others were bird headed man-like creatures with metal wings that flew all over the city.

Soon a huge Frankenstein look-a-like came by carrying a bus on his shoulder "frank my boy I see you got me a present" frank held out his hand as the man jumped on it to be lifted up next to the bus "ahhhhhh yes perfect my boy, the fresh one always do make the best material"

All the kids in the bus were scared to say the least, some were even pissing there pants and crying, everyone but one. Sam was shocked as she looked at the super-villains smirking face "**Doctor Chaos!**"

Doctor Chaos turned to Sam and smirked even more, he then snapped his fingers as frank opened his mouth and a tentacle like tongue came out "Ewww" gizmo said from the side. Sam grabbed her bag as she was wrapped up by the legs and pulled out "Sam!" Tina screamed with tears

"So my reputation is known even here" Doctor Chaos said with a satisfied smile, everyone else on the bus just looked confused or scared. "…actually only I know about you" Sam said holding her bag tight "I get a bit of news from new-hope city"

"New-hope city? Is that where this creeps from" cyborg said from afar fighting off another four-arm creature "ah, what's new-hope city"

"it's a place a while away from here" Sam said turning her head in cyborg's direction "it's a new growing city that's known for its new starts and new hopes, I'm not surprised you never heard of the place there news doesn't come down this way"

"But you have little one" Doctor Chaos said getting Sam attention again "you have good taste in cities little lady" Sam rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously "I have a friend that lives there…he's kinda like a big brother really and-"

"Don't care" Doctor Chaos interrupted "you lost me when you started talking about yourself" Sam just pouted at that as one of her hands dug through her bag "don't worry you'll see the city soon, once I mutant you and all your friends HAHAHAHA" everyone on the bus started screaming as Sam just hung there still digging though her bag

"That's not gonna happen Doctor Chaos" robin said while jumping over a four-armed mutant before getting grabbed by a winged mutant in mid-air. "Wait…his name is Doctor Chaos" raven said fighting off more winged mutant "not very imaginative"

Doctor Chaos huffed and snapped his fingers as several winged mutants were now on raven. "I'll have you know it was a given name by a worthy adversary of mine" raven soon fell to the ground "and I like it, it's like superman or batman not too much but not too little" raven just stood up and rolled her eyes "right"

"…gizmo…I thought you said these titans were tuff" Doctor Chaos said watching the teens losing, gizmo saw this too "…well you did say this was the ultimate army"

"Yes they are the perfect combination of land and air power" Doctor Chaos said rubbing his hand together "and once they pass this test I will send them after my true enemies" he then started to rub his chin in thought "but still…I thought you said there were five of them"

"And here comes the fifth" a voice said from afar, everyone looked over as a tiger was seen running towards them "yes Jayna here" the titans soon regrouped and were now facing off against Doctor Chaos and his army "you're going down now doctor TITANS GO" the titans soon charged

"Ah a metamorphic animalist hero the perfect test for my creations" Doctor Chaos snapped his fingers again as two winged mutants and two four-armed mutants came to his side "begin play 'bring kitty down' boys" the mutants shook their heads then ran at Jayna

Jayne quickly tackled one of the four-arms down and was swatting at the other, the four-arm under Jayne smiled as all four arms grabbed her limbs "what?" as she struggled the two bird-mutants grabbed onto her back

"You know I heard cats always land on their feet" Doctor Chaos said as Jayne was quickly lifted high into the air "let's see if that's true" the bird-mutants let Jayne go as she quickly flew from the skies to the ground "yahhhhhhhhhh"

Jayne soon found herself suspended in air by black energy but that soon disappeared as raven was tackled from behind by another creature. Jayne landed on her belly with a good thump "…hmmmmm that's weird"

"What?" gizmo asked confused "that one never works the first time, it's always used to distract and when she transforms to some winged creature we bring her down in part two" gizmo scratched his head "ah as far as I know she can just transform one at a time"

"What! But that's so limited…darn" Doctor Chaos turned to the once again quickly losing titans "this isn't a challenge…it's just sad…oh well guess I can turn this city into a new base" he turned back to the still terrified kids "after I turn everyone into obedient cyborg-mutants"

Gizmo started to rub his arm "hey man…this isn't what we agreed on, you were just gonna beat the titans up a bit, mess up the city a little then I could steal all I want while they recovered." Doctor Chaos looked back at gizmo "things change, but I could always use one more test subject" He snapped his fingers again as mutants started to surround gizmo "...crud"

"Teach ya too play with the big boys kid, your years away from my league" Doctor Chaos looked over his creatures handy work. Jayne was held down while still in her tiger form while the others titans were made to kneel before Doctor Chaos, starfire had to be held down by five four-armed mutants and her head held down to the ground so she couldn't blast her eye beams.

He then looked over to the bus once more to enjoy the terrified faces of the children "it really is its own art" he looked over to Sam hoping to see a scared little girl. "…huh?" Sam was still just hanging there but she had her back turned to the scientist as it looked like she was on a phone.

"Are you talking on the phone?" he asked quickly taking the strange shaped phone from the little girl "what is wrong with kid's theses day, you think when a super villain was destroying the town they could at least pay attention"

"HEY! That phone was a gift and I'm in the middle of an important call" Sam said angrily "now give it" she held out her hand like it was a threat. Doctor Chaos gave her a bored look "you're kidding right?" he asked pointing to the device "who could be so important that you had to call them on this crazy looking phone now?"

"ASK AND DELIVEIR" a familiar voice said from afar, Doctor Chaos looked up just in time for a blur of green to fly by him, when he looked back down to his hands the strange device was gone. "…no…it can't be not here" Before he could say another word another blur of green flew by his vision this time taking the girl with it.

"SURPRISE" beastboy said landing a few yards away in the form of a bird before turning back with Sam in his arms. "Doc my man, still crazy I see, is I late to the party" Doctor Chaos backed up a bit but quickly shook it off and glared at beastboy "metamorpho" beastboy shook his head "dude its beastboy like it is every time I see ya"

"bu-but how could you catch wind so fast" Doctor Chaos asked, beastboy turned to Sam confused then back to Doctor Chaos and shrugged. "Well…these are my old stomping grounds" beastboy said pointing towards the town like it was command knowledge to the world.

Doctor Chaos turned his attention to the still captured gizmo "why didn't you tell me an outcast lived here" he asked with a glare pointing to beastboy "let alone there leader"

"…outcast?" gizmo asked with a confused face as the mutants held him "leader?" robin said breaking out of his shocked state "beastboy?" he said seeing beastboy standing there with a confide smile "…your kidding right?" he asked looking back to Doctor Chaos

"no matter…I don't know how you caught wind of this so quickly, but your too late" he pointed down to the shocked but quiet titans "I have already easily defeated this city's heroes" he then pointed to the bus full of kids "and I have more than enough hostages to keep even you in check, you can do nothing but watch as I-"

"WOW Sam you got so big" beastboy said to the little girl standing in front of him "beastboy you always say that" Sam giggled "cause it always true" beastboy replied back "…uh hello still talking her-"

"So how's school going, enjoy your first day back from vacation?" Sam shook her head no with a big smile "we never made it there" beastboy did a dramatic shocked face "what kind of villain would deprive you kids of book learning junk" Sam just laughed some more "well actually it was m-"

"It was the weird science man" Sam said interrupting Doctor Chaos once again. "What? Oh doc say it ain't so" beastboy acted shocked again as Sam fell to the group laughing. Doctor Chaos was now tapping his feet impatiently "…are you done?"

Beastboy and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads yes "good…now surrender beastboy before I send these kids to an early grave" Doctor Chaos snapped his fingers as the bus was lifted over franks head "in my creations stomach"

Beastboy just smiled "you didn't think I come to a homecoming without a few guest" he then snapped his fingers and before anyone know what happened a wave of water blasted by knocking the bus out of franks hands "WHAT!?"

"Surfs up doctor dork" Aqualad said jumping out of the water and riding on top of the bus. Then another blur flew by, this time orange, and took off with everyone favorite emo superhero. "…hi" raven said as vixen flow off with her, vixen only responds was bird noises.

"BONZIA" B'wana Beast yelled as he jumped out of who-knows-where and kicked the mutants off of cyborg. B'wana beast looked down at cyborg and smirked "you B'wana help?" he asked holding out his hand.

Cyborg was speechless for a few seconds but shook it off and rubbed his eyes "what the…rejects?" B'wana lost his smirk and grabbed cyborg by the neck "you must be part transformers" he said throwing cyborg over his shoulder and running off "cause you turn into an ass real quick"

"What the glorfnar?" starfire said seeing all the chaos around her as the tides quickly turned. The ground started to shake as the scene changed to a charging Wildebeest. It sounded like a bowling alley as mutant soldiers were sent flying to the sky "Ssssssstrike, point Wildebeest" Wildebeest only responds was a grunt as he carried starfire away.

"Wow…not gonna lie did not see this coming" robin said looking up to the mutants still holding him. They all then looked forward as a wave of water carrying a bus full of kids and Aqualad. "Or this" robin said before a wave of water washed over him.

When the water drained away robin was free, and on the ground soaking wet, as Aqualad stood on top of the bus with the cheers of happy kids as his theme song. "…thanks" robin said standing up as water dripped off him.

"no prob dude" Aqualad said jumping off the bus and landing in front of robin as the rest of the gang grouped up and dropped off the other titans around robin. "All part of the hero thing, now stay back don't want you civilians to get hurt."

Aqualad ran off to stand next to beastboy with Wildebeest right behind, just thinking he told some normal teens and not the titans. "Yeah" vixen said losing her bird powers and talking for the first time "let the pros handle it" she said as she smirked over to B'wana Beast before running off too, the titans were again left speechless.

Doctor chaos was also left speechless as he looked around at his quickly defeated army "Sooooo lets review" he turned to the now smirking beastboy "your army is down, your hostages are free and we didn't even break a sweat" beastboy counted off "wanna just give up now or what?"

Doctor chaos face turned red as his electric eye started to spark and crackle "you-YOU!" he started to pulling on his own hair "THIS IS NOT OVER" he pulled out his hair as his electrical eye cracked "BUT IT WILL BE SOON" he raised his hand "FOR YOU!"

Doctor chaos snapped his fingers as franks eyes turned red "END GAME" frank said in a robotic voice and started to suck in air like a vacuum. All the mutants on the ground around him were sucked into franks mouths as he grew.

"wow" B'wana Beast said as the monster grew "that's…big" he said looking higher and higher up "it looks mean" Aqualad said taking a step back "it looks ugly eww" vixen said disgusted then held her noise "smells ugly too"

"…or what?" beastboy said looking up at the now Godzilla sized monster before him. It's still had the face of frank but he now had six arms and four giant wings stinking out of his back. "What do you say now" doctor chaos said standing on top of frankV2 head "boy?"

Beastboy looked up to the beast wide eyed then gulped "well…that's new" he then gained and rubbed the back of his neck "but like I always say the bigger they are", "the cooler the sound they make when they fall" Sam interrupted from her view near the bus, beastboy smiled back at her then turned back to the villain

"Outcast CHARGE" he shouted out as they ran towards the beast "charge?" robin said eating popcorn while watching it from the sidelines "lame", "Shhhh" cyborg said with glee "here comes the good part"

Beastboy quickly turned into a T-rex as vixen jumped on his head; her head started to glow as she gained his abilities and grinned a sharp tooth smile. She jumped off beastboy's head before he made contact with frankV2 and head-butted him in the face knocking him off a few steps.

Beastboy continued the charge as he tail-wiped frankV2 in the stomach; but while it looked like the attack worked frankV2 grabbed beastboy's tail and tossed him over his shoulder. Vixen ran over to where beastboy was going to land and softened the impact as much as she could. She backed away and made a fearful roar "yep…I'm ok" beastboy said before turning back

Aqualad was next as he broke two fire hydrants as water fist shot out towards frank, frank just grabbed both fist in his hands before busting them. B'wana Beast and Wildebeest both charged him but were easily backhanded, and sent flying over to beastboy and vixen

"gah he's tougher then he looks" B'wana Beast said rubbing his head "and that's saying something" vixen glared at the monster "maybe a combo-breaker can beat down this boss" beastboy and Wildebeest groaned. Wildebeest then made a few noises and crossed his arms.

"I know you feel weird and get a headache afterwards" beastboy said rubbing his head "but it's our best bet" Wildebeest face fell as he slowly agreed "right" B'wana beast grinned and looked over at beastboy "make it something good"

Beastboy shook his head yes and turned into a gorilla, vixen head glowed as she again gained his powers and started making monkey noise "Haha you know it girl" beastboy said with a smirk. B'wana beast hands started to glow as beastboy and Wildebeest did to.

A flash of light happened and out of it stepped a creature with a green gorilla body and long black hair. It had Wildebeest horns and pants and was at least twice as big as beastboy was "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOR gorillabeest mad" he said before changing at frankV2.

He made two clean shots to frankV2 face before he grabbed gorillabeest, he was about to punch him with his other arms before vixen jumped in and hit him in the eye. FrankV2 yelled as he swung around aimlessly in pain gorillabeest hit him again in the stomach as frankV2 took a few steps back.

FrankV2 was then hit by a water fist from the right and a car on his left but still no permanent damage. "This isn't working" Aqualad said "were not making enough damage, and I'm running out of water in this town"

"Sound like new guy needed" gorillabeest said aloud "you called boss?" everyone looked up to see Zan standing on top of a nearby building "thought I just watch" he said with a smile, gorillabeest smiled up at him as he jumped down "gorillabeest happy new friend join, need new friend help"

"New friend help right way" Zan said imitating gorillabeest speech "but Zan need help of sister to do so." Everyone smirked as they looked back at the now standing less dizzy frankV2 "gorillabeest help" he said cracking his fist and then charging at frankV2 horns pointed.

"He won't be able to hold him long" Aqualad said and turned to Zan "we gotta work fast" they all then ran over to Jayne

"Zan what-", "sorry sis no time" Zan interrupted "hero time remember" he said holding out his hand. Jayne made contact with her brother out of instinct and said the line as well "Form of whirlpool" Zan said with a smirk "a big one"

Zan quickly turned to water as his body started to spin and expand into a huge whirlpool "you can do that?" Jayne asked amazed "ah I mean shape of-" vixen ran over and whispered into her ear "shark?" she then quickly turned into a shark. Vixen's head glowed again as she gained Jayne shark powers with a toothy grin.

Aqualad grinned "alright gang" he jumped on top of Zan, vixen throw Jayne into Zan and then jumped in herself "let's finish this" he then used his powers to fly Zan toward frankV2 with B'wana beast right behind them "…ooook" cyborg said as the titans were ignored again

Gorillabeest and frankV2 were still in fighting as frankV2 then knocked him over with a four fisted punch. Just as frankV2 was about to finish the job a whirlpool knocked into him and surrounded his whole body "WHAT IS THIS!" doctor chaos yelled

"this be end" gorillabeest said as B'wana beast ran up, he quickly separated beastboy and wildebeest from each other "let's do this" beastboy said as he turned into a shark and another bright light surround him and Wildebeest.

The creature this time had the head and tail of a greens shark but the body of Wildebeest "RAAAAAAAAAAH sharkbeest attack" he then jumped into the zanpool as well. A moment passed before the screams of the monster could be heard as 3 super powered sharks and Aqualad fought him in there element.

B'wana beast waited a few minutes before and then snapped his glowing hand as another bright light surrounded the whirlpool. When the light disappeared rain and monster pieces fell from the sky as all the heroes, in their normal forms, were standing on frankV2 head with doctor chaos in front of them on the ground knocked.

"Dude" beastboy said with a smirk

** X./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/./././ X/././.X**

The cops were picking up the pieces of frankV2 as they took doctor chaos away. Gizmo was left with the outcast, per beastboy's request, as Aqualad held him by some rope. "Haha beastboy that was awesome" Sam said her friends cheered from the bus "girl tell me something I don't know" beastboy said with a smirk "ok how about math" beastboy smirked dropped before he smiled at the little girl "very funny"

"So you're the girl that inspired our little beastboy" vixen said with a smile as she bent down to look at the girl "nice to meet you Sam" Sam smiled at vixen and held out her hand as the two shook hands. Beastboy stood tall as he looked over his happy team talk about the epic battle.

"BEASTY", "huh?" beastboy said before he was tackled into a hug by cyborg "oh beasty I thought I lost ya" cyborg cried as he hugged beastboy "it's been so long"

"It's only been 3 mouths" raven said coming up behind him with starfire and robin right in step. "3 long quiet peaceful calming…boring ah wonderful mouths" raven said almost losing herself there. Beastboy looked at each titan confused "huh?" he then jumped out of cyborg arms "titans? When did you guys get here?"

"We've been here the whole time" robin said with a glare "and we had everything under control too" he said crossing his arms "yeah right" Sam said quietly on the side

"Oh…well ah sorry" he said looking over at vixen and the other like they might know. "Guess I didn't see ya" he said to the titan with a smile "we have done the noticing" starfire said crossing her arms a little ticked that beastboy didn't see them

"Wait-wait-wait, you're the titans" Aqualad said confused before turning back to vixen and B'wana beast "there the titans?" they both shook their heads with sour expressions "…oh, so there the heroes I've been hearing about so much"

Robin puffed out his chest as he smirked proudly with his teammates "yes-yes we are" Aqualad crossed his arms and now glared at the titans "the same titans that throw their teammate out on the street like old trash" Robin lost his grin and started to rub his neck "well uh you see…we didn't really throw him out"

Beastboy gave his friends a face that begged 'be nice' but their faces said 'don't bet on it' "ahh yeah well…it's good to see ya titans" beastboy said with a forced smile "yeah right" vixen said quietly and high-fived Sam

"Good to see? Beastboy I haven't heard a word from ya in months, you vanished out of nowhere" cyborg said confused "where have you been, you didn't even answer your phone"

"oh that…see I've been busy you know…stuff" Sam ran up to beastboy's side "yeah he's been making a life for himself, I should know he tells me almost every day" beastboy slapped his hand over Sam mouths "Haha kids" Sam just smirked as cyborg's face dropped.

"…beastboy, what have you been doing?" robin asked looking at the team of heroes standing behind him "who are these guys?" Beastboy smiled at that question "titans I'd like to introduce my friends the outcast…we're kind of a team"

"The best teen one around" B'wana beast smirked at robin less than amused face "outcast?" starfire said confused "not the name I would have picked" raven said in a monotone "then it's a good thing we didn't let you pick" vixen smirked as ravens eyes turned red

"Yea…moving on" beastboy said rubbing his neck "this is vixen" vixen smiled and winked at the titans "B'wana beast" B'wana beast flexed his mussels "Aqualad" Aqualad did a thumbs up pose "and Wildebeest" Wildebeest just grunted as he crossed his arm

"We became a group a while back…see here's what happened" beastboy said thinking back

**FLASHBACK**

In a dark city a group of at least six thugs were carrying boxes out of a building and onto a truck

"get this stuff in the truck quick" a random thug said "boss wants these chemicals by tonight, no excuse" he yelled at two other thugs carrying wooden boxes into a truck "well we'd get this done faster if you moved your a** as much as you did your mouth"

"SHUT IT and move faster" the other thugs just muttered and carried the boxes, as the leader looked around nervously "what are you looking for" another thug coming out of the building asked "no ones around here this late"

"I'm just nervous cause-" he stopped as he hears a cat meow; he pulled out his gun and shot off into the dark till his gun started to click. "Whoa-whoa" one of the guys said walking up to him and carefully taking the gun from him "it's just a cat"

"It's an animal" the thug that shot the guy said "you can't trust the lot of em" the others just looked at him like he was crazy "what?"

"You don't believe those stupid rumors do you" a guy that just put a box into the truck said "there no way the animal are gonna attack, especially not a stupid cat"

"THEY BEEN COMING AFTER GUYS LIKE US" the man yelled to the rest of them but soon calmed down "every thug, scumbag, and criminal has been taken down by some kinda little pest"

"Like that story of the guy and the squirrel, what do you think there's a land Aquaman…landaman" another thug laughed "chill out man nothing gonna happen"

As the group stopped their work and started to bicker a pair of eyes watched them from the dark "hey" one of them stopped "do you guys feel like…your being watched" he said looking over to the shadows to see a pair of yellow eyes looking at them

The one guy grabbed his gun back and quickly tried to shot the thing dead but he was out of bullets. The other guy just looked at him and snatched the gun away "damn man it's a cat" he said seeing the outlines of a cat as it moved a bit closer

"awww" one of the other thugs said moving towards the cat "little guy must be scared" he moved towards the cat "careful you idiot" the one guy said looking around like something was gonna happen "come here little guy I won't hurt you"

The cat looked at the hand reaching out for him then to the man "nice men get knocked out quick and painless" said a familiar voice the man smiled at the cat "awww…huh?" before he could respond farther a giant green fist quickly hit him and sent him back knocking him out

The other looked at the guy on the ground with a black eye then up to the cat, which was licking its paw. "Kill that little-" before he could finish his guys let out hell as they shot at the cat. All that could be heard in the dead of night was there shots.

The thugs stopped shooting as the dust started to clear, they thought they see a dead cat but all they saw was the same cat now hissing at them. The men started to back away, freaked out as the cat slowly started to walk towards them.

As the cat was about to be fully exposed to the light it slowly started to transform as each part that hit light turned. Before long what stood before them was a fully grown green rhino "g-gre-grean?" the guy said as the thugs dropped their guns

"Thought I be purple" the rhino said as he dug his feet into the ground "ever hear the one about a bull and the china shop" beastboy grinned "well this is the rhino and the scumbags." Beastboy quickly charged at the group, he knocked down three of them as the other two jumped out the way.

One of the thugs that jumped out the way grabbed a dropped gun and started shooting at the rhino; but the rhino quickly turned into a humming bird and flew out of harm's way. He kept shooting as beastboy flew at him dodging every bullet.

When beastboy got close enough he turned into a Kangaroo and kicked the man in the face and knocked him out. "Just one left" beastboy said looking down at the man beneath him "you mean one got away" beastboy heard behind him.

Beastboy looked back to see the last guy holding a bazooka "I knew those stories were true" he said as he aimed his weapon at beastboy "that's why I brought this little baby, now hands up AND NO TRANFORMING"

Beastboy still in Kangaroo form put his hands up "so now what? You fire that thing and I doubt your boys will get up again" beastboy said glaring at the man "and I'm sure you're not gonna out run the blast either"

The man just smirked at beastboy "I don't have to, I just need to hold you off till my boys come too and we get the hell outta here" he said holding the bazooka even tighter "but not before we k-" he was interrupted as a figure came out of nowhere and hit him in the jaw, it then did a quick backflip and catch the bazooka in midair

"…wow" beastboy said taking a step back as the figure stood up with the bazooka in hands. Beastboy could tell it was a woman by the figure but he couldn't see her face. As she turned her head to beastboy his eyes went wide "VIXEN!"

Beastboy hopped over to the woman "wow dude, I haven't seen ya since the whole addition thing at titans tower" beastboy said happily "thanks for the save back there, but what are ya doing here" she made a few growls

"Just passing by huh cool, but how'd you do all that" she made a few more growls "Kangaroo powers? Where a Kangaroo around here?" she pointed to the still transformed beastboy "Ooooooooh hold on" beastboy turned back into his green self "better"

"Better" vixen said "huh you can talk?" beastboy asked confused "when I'm not using my power" she said with a smile "and there no Kangaroo anymore, no Kangaroo no Kangaroo power" beastboy shook his head in understanding "huh, who would've thought our powers could go together like that"

"yeah who know…we could probably make a pretty good team" vixen said with a smirk getting an idea "yeah…guess we could" beastboy said clueless "yea…a good team…me and you" vixen said a bit more forward but beastboy still seemed clueless.

She looked at him in thought for a second then hit him over the top of the head as a light bulb quickly came out "DUDE, we should become a team" vixen smiled as she shook her head "you don't say?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"And before we know it me and vixen became a crime fighting pair" beastboy said with a grin to vixen "and it wasn't long before B'wana came along, and once we became known to the city the other came by to help"

"wow beastboy, that's an impressive story" robin said "I must say I'm impressed with how much you've grown, I think you finally understand what it means to be a hero" robin said with a grin somehow proud of himself "ah thanks"

"Yes I guess it was a good idea to fire you from the titans" robin said turning his back to beastboy "and now that your skill have improved I think I can let you back on the titans, as an intern of course, and even your frie-"

Robin stopped as he heard laugher behind him, he looked to see beastboy and his team nearly in tears laughing on the ground "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh boy" beastboy stopped when he saw robin's face "hey wait guys…I think he's serious"

His team stopped for a moment and looked at robin then each other before they busted out laughing even harder; beastboy tried his best but still couldn't help snickering a bit "hehe…sorry robin but I'll have to pass"

"You don't say" robin said in an annoyed voice "yea I just came back to stop the bad guy…on an anonymous call" beastboy said as Sam whistled innocently in the background "and to pick up our new member" beastboy said reaching out "Zan!" he shouted pulling Zan out from the side

"What!" robin and the titans said shocked "bu-but Zan you already have a job" robin said crossing his arms "with the titans"

"Yeah about that" Zan said with an innocent smile "these no easy way to say this so I'll just say it" Zan took in a deep breath and claim breathed out as he smiled "…I QUIT" he yelled so loud that it knocked robin over

"Haha man that felt good" he said excited "can I do it again" beastboy shook his head no "awww…ok" he said sad at first but quickly regained his smile "but man that felt so-so-so good you have no idea, before you came along I was about to do something crazy like becoming one with the ocean"

"What" Jayne said hoping over robin "but Zan I'm…we're titans remember" she said with a sad face "I can't be one without you", "I know sis" Zan said still with a smile "that's why you coming with me"

"What" Jayne said taken back "but…but" Zan grabbed his sister by the shoulders "come on sis think about it we can both be heroes again you and me" Jayne eyes grow before she looked to the ground unsure "I don't know"

"we have a hot tub" vixen said with a smirk "…maybe" Jayne said still thinking "No-no-no-no-no" robin said standing up and walking over to the twins "you already stole one member" robin said grabbing Jayne and pulling her back "you're not stealing another"

Beastboy was about to say something but vixen quickly came up "he didn't steal anyone, Zan saw the want ad we put up online" she then grabbed Jayne "and isn't it up to Jayne"

Jayne was about to say something but robin grabbed her and pulled her back again "I'm leader around here and I say she stays"

Jayne opened her mouth to speak again but vixen pulled her back "you're the titan's leader not my" she said heated "and if Jayne wants to move up in the superhero business then it her choice"

It went like this for a while as robin and vixen argued Jayne, pulling her back and forth. After a bit they stopped pulling her and just got in each other face. Before Jayne hit the ground all dizzy a pair of arms grabbed her "sorry" beastboy said helping her up "vixen can get a bit protective"

"…you seem more mature then last time" vixen said standing up "who me, no" beastboy quickly waved her off "I'm still the true blue…green beastboy" he said with a smile "and it be nice to have ya…but if ya wanna stay we can work something out"

Jayne looked at beastboy goofy sincere smile as her cheeks started to turn red "…wow" she then turned to her still arguing _leader_ and vixen. She looked over to her brother and the other outcast to see him smile and laugh _"he hasn't done that for weeks"_ she thought

"Well I say you can take your little outcast and go home cause-" robin stopped as Jayne whistled to get everyone's attention. She looked seriously to both groups "…the titans are my team" robin smirked at vixen "but Zan is my family" he quickly lost his grin

"if this new team is where he wants to go" she walked over to Zan and smiled "then I'll go too" Zan hugged his sister "thanks sis"

Beastboy smiled at the two before he was lifted into the air "OH YEAH, twice the new member means twice the party" B'wana beast said "and I B'wana party ha, that is fun"

"hey wait…what about me" gizmo asked as the team that was holding him against his will forgot about him. Beastboy landed in front of gizmo "don't worry, I've got plans for you" beastboy said with a smirk as gizmo gulped "alright guys let's roll"

"Oh-oh say the line" Sam asked with a huge smile, beastboy smiled back at her and sighed "…OUTCAST CHARGE" he shouted as he and his team ran off. Sam giggled as they ran/flew back home "man that was cool" she said with a smile

Sam looked back at the still shocked titans "…bye titans" she then skipped back to her class.

The titans were shocked for a few more moments then sad as the group left. "…we don't need her" robin said with an annoyed face "you guys wait and see, in a few weeks they'll all be begging to come back"

* * *

**Man this took forever to finish**

**Chapter 2 of 3**


End file.
